


Sharing Something Special - Prequel to On The Side

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Prequel, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Many years before Red and Ilya became sugar daddies to Lizzie and Samar, they lived stressful, dangerous lives. All they had was each other. They always had a special bond, but they grew even closer one day when they discovered a new solution to their loneliness.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington & Ilya Koslov, Raymond Reddington/Ilya Koslov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Red and Ilya had been under great strain lately, constantly moving locations to make sure they weren’t being followed. They were now in a trusted associate’s safe house in Puerto Rico. They were hidden in plain sight among busy hotels, apartments and houses. Red finally felt safe enough to take a break, and so did Ilya. They spent the first afternoon settling into the safe house and napping in their bedrooms in an attempt to catch up on sleep. Red eventually got up from his nap and peeked into Ilya’s room; he was still out to the world, laying on his front with his head almost under the pillow. Red suppressed a chuckle, then he went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. It felt unbelievably good to be under the warm water, taking his time for once. When he was done, he got out and dried off, then he walked into Ilya’s room.

“Ilya.” Red said as gently as possible.

His friend turned over and bolted up into a sitting position; the years of being on the run had led to post-traumatic stress.

“I’m sorry.” Red said earnestly.

Ilya exhaled and relaxed as he realized he was safe; it was just Red in a towel.

“It’s okay.” Ilya said breathlessly.

“I just wanted to see if you were hungry. You’ve been sleeping for about five hours.” Red said.

“Oh. Well, now that I’m awake, yeah, I’m hungry.” Ilya said humorously.

Red chuckled and gave him an apologetic look.

“I _really_ didn’t mean to be an asshole and interrupt your sleep.” Red said.

“I know. It’s fine. Let’s eat something.” Ilya said, rubbing his face.

Red nodded and went into the kitchen with Ilya following him. Ilya looked around at all the groceries they had.

“We have mangoes?” Ilya said excitedly; he immediately grabbed a knife and cut into one.

Red watched amusedly.

“Is that your dinner?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Ilya said; he’d missed fresh produce, especially mangoes.

Red opted for a sandwich and some iced tea. They were both so used to rushing, they ate at the counter instead of sitting down at the table. Ilya decided to have a shower afterwards. When he came out of the bathroom, he went into his room and took his towel off. He put some boxers on and then went into the living room, where Red was lounging on the couch in his undershirt and boxers. Red looked up at Ilya as he passed in front of the TV screen; a lock of damp light brown hair fell onto his forehead.

“I used to have hair like that.” Red said wryly; he’d recently started shaving his head due to his receding hairline.

Ilya smirked as he sat beside him.

“Anything good on TV?” Ilya asked.

“No, but it’s _wonderful_ anyway. I never thought I’d miss TV so much that I was delighted by commercials.” Red said.

Ilya laughed, then they sat watching TV for a few minutes.

“This is nice. I miss normalcy…even the most mundane things. I crave boredom.” Ilya said.

Red looked at his friend.

“Me too. I try not to think about it too much, but now that we’re here and we’re safe for a while, we have time to reflect. We can’t get too used to this, Ilya. We have to return to chaos eventually.” Red said.

“I know.” Ilya said sadly.

“What are the things you miss most?” Red asked.

Ilya sighed and slumped back, nostalgically pondering ‘normal’ things. Red watched his face.

“The obvious things like a good night’s sleep and not having to constantly look over my shoulder. But I also miss weird things like shopping for household items. I haven’t needed to buy anything like that because I don’t have a household. I haven’t bought curtains, or toilet bowl cleaner, for at least a decade.” Ilya said.

Ilya started laughing wryly, and Red cracked up laughing.

“You miss buying toilet bowl cleaner?” Red asked amusedly.

“I do!” Ilya said humorously.

“What else?” Red asked.

“Reading a book for pleasure. And speaking of pleasure…God, I miss having sex. I haven’t even had the opportunity for a drunken one night stand, Red. I don’t even know how long it’s been.” Ilya said.

“Same here. It’s been so long, I’ve kind of given up. I don’t even think about it anymore.” Red said.

Ilya gave him an incredulous look.

“You don’t think about it?” Ilya asked.

“Well, sometimes, but…I try not to because it will just make me more frustrated.” Red said.

“Oh. Maybe that’s my problem. I think about it too much. I’m very frustrated.” Ilya admitted.

“Perhaps our time in Puerto Rico will give us the opportunity to find some women.” Red said.

Ilya sighed heavily.

“You know how risky it is to go out and about, mingling with people. You don’t know who’s watching, or who you might run into.” Ilya said.

Red thought Ilya was being slightly paranoid, but he too would rather err on the side of caution. He nodded solemnly.

“I know.” Red said.

They sat silent for some time, vaguely listening to the show that was on TV. Ilya sensed Red staring at him, so he looked at him. Red didn’t look away, so Ilya was curious.

“What?” Ilya asked.

“This might come across as weird, but hear me out…” Red said.

“Okay…” Ilya said, then he waited for several suspenseful moments.

“What if…you and I…took care of each other’s needs…and our own?” Red said hesitantly.

“Like…?” Ilya asked, not quite understanding.

“Well, wouldn’t it be nice to feel a hand, other than your own, stroking you? A warm mouth on your cock? To have a willing and active partner to satisfy you?” Red said persuasively.

Ilya found himself unexpectedly becoming aroused. He shifted on the couch and crossed one leg over the other, trying to hide his growing erection.

“You mean…you and I would do those things?” Ilya asked.

“Yes. Personally, I’d be up for it, but I won’t be offended if you’re not.” Red said.

Red noticed that Ilya looked flustered; he glanced down and saw that Ilya was hard, despite him trying to hide it with his leg.

“Hm. I think you _are_ up for it…” Red said quietly.

Ilya was embarrassed, but Red didn’t seem to mind. Red seemed to think this was simply a good solution to a problem; he didn’t act like it was awkward or weird. Ilya felt a bit comforted by that. If Red didn’t think it was a big deal, then he shouldn’t think it was a big deal either.

“When you were talking about feeling someone’s hand or mouth…I started picturing the sensations…I couldn’t help...you know, getting hard.” Ilya said as an explanation.

“Of course not. You’re extremely horny, and imagining hand jobs and blowjobs and all sorts of things. No need to be sheepish, Ilya.” Red said.

Red also started to get aroused as he thought about the satisfaction they could give each other. He looked down at Ilya’s very noticeable erection, and Ilya glanced embarrassedly at him.

“Fuck, Red. It’s not going away.” Ilya complained like it was Red’s fault.

Red gave him a deadpan look, just staring at him expectantly for a long time.

“Do you want my help?” Red finally asked.

“…What would you do?” Ilya asked timidly.

“Hmm. I think I’d start off using my hand and take it from there.” Red said unabashedly.

Ilya still hesitated.

“You can close your eyes and picture someone else.” Red said.

Ilya was so sexually frustrated, and so tired of solo masturbation, he gave in.

“…Okay, if you’re sure you want to, Red.” Ilya said nervously.

Red sat closer to Ilya; he looked at his damp hair, his handsome face, his bare chest. He looked at the front of Ilya’s boxers and noticed his erection had gone down probably due to nervousness.

“Would you like to pull those down, so I can see what I’m doing?” Red asked.

Ilya hesitated, then he lifted his butt up off the couch and pulled his boxers down to almost his knees.

“Wow.” Red said.

Ilya chuckled slightly as he sat back. He watched Red’s hand slowly move over towards his lap, then he looked at Red’s face as he felt the gentle grasp. They maintained eye contact as Red slowly moved his hand up and down Ilya’s shaft. Red was very gratified when he felt Ilya’s member stiffen in his hand, and he looked down to watch it reach full length.

“…That feels good.” Ilya said quietly.

“Good.” Red said softly; he was also fully hard now.

Red loosened his grip, and used his palm and thumb to gently go over the head of Ilya’s cock. Ilya breathed heavier and squirmed a little. Ilya couldn’t believe he was doing this with Red, but it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pleasure that was building. Red saw Ilya’s eyes close, so he turned his own gaze to his friend’s erection. He stared intently at it as he pumped it; Ilya released some pre-ejaculate fluid. Red lustfully spread it around with his thumb and used it to lubricate his movements. Ilya groaned and looked at him again, which surprised Red; he figured he’d want to go off into some fantasy about a woman. This encouraged Red, so he pumped Ilya’s cock faster, jerking just under the head.

“Ohh fuck…Red…” Ilya groaned breathily.

Ilya was on the verge of coming; Red was giving him intense pleasure. He clutched the couch at his sides and thrust into Red’s hand.

Red’s own pleasure was skyrocketing as his friend breathed heavily, moaned and bucked his hips. He could tell Ilya was about to come, and it thrilled him beyond belief. Red increased his efforts, and a few moments later, Ilya groaned and tossed his head back. His cock throbbed in Red’s hand and his semen shot upwards; it continued rhythmically spurting onto his chest and abs. Red nearly came with him, it was so erotic and gratifying to watch. Red felt a final warm dribble spill over his knuckles, and then Ilya slumped and caught his breath.

Ilya was extraordinarily satisfied, and now he wanted to return the favour. Red’s erection was tenting his boxers.

“Let me do it for you now. Please.” Ilya said.

Red was pleasantly surprised. He didn’t argue. He pulled his boxers down, and Ilya immediately grasped his erection.

“Ohhh god…” Red moaned.

Ilya was emboldened by Red’s response, so he confidently and quickly pumped Red’s cock, jerking him off. Red’s brow was furrowed, and his breathing was ragged. Ilya could tell how desperate he was for release. He kept going at the quick, firm pace, just as he would do to himself when he was desperately horny. Red put his head back and groaned intensely. Ilya became lustful and curious, so he bent down and put his mouth just over Red’s tip. Red was shocked to feel Ilya’s mouth, but it felt so exquisite, he immediately came. He moaned weakly and gasped for breath as he spurted into Ilya’s mouth.

Ilya was in shock, too, but he reflexively swallowed as Red emptied into his mouth. It was both strange and erotic; he’d never even thought of doing that for another man before. He would only do it for Red, he realized. Ilya decided to surprise Red by briefly sucking him before stopping; he was amused when Red jumped because he was over-sensitive. Ilya let him go and he sat up, then they looked at each other in disbelief, awe, appreciation, and affection. This was quite the experience they just shared.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Red said.

“Neither was I.” Ilya said.

“Was it okay?” Red asked.

“Yeah. Wait, do you mean the whole thing or the swallowing?” Ilya said.

“The swallowing part.” Red said.

“It was good. Weird, but good.” Ilya said.

“And the whole thing? Are you glad we did it?” Red asked.

“Yes. I’m kind of in shock about it all, but I feel extremely satisfied. It was far better than doing it myself.” Ilya said.

“Same here. Thank you for uh…the oral part…” Red said.

“You don’t have to thank me, Red. I chose to do that.” Ilya said.

“Why _did_ you choose to do that?” Red asked.

“I got caught up in the moment.” Ilya said embarrassedly.

“I loved it.” Red said quietly.

“Good,” Ilya said, then he looked down at himself, “I need another shower now.”

“Alright. I’ll be here, watching commercials.” Red said.

Ilya smirked and got up from the couch; he pulled his boxers up and left the living room. He felt dazed as he started the shower. Red sat staring at the TV without really processing what he was watching. He couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. He was reeling from the experience, and then he began worrying that their friendship would be awkward and damaged. As soon as Ilya came out of the bathroom, Red approached him in the hallway.

“We’re okay, right?” Red said worriedly.

“Of course we are, Red…Aren’t we?” Ilya said.

“ _Yes_. I was just worried.” Red said.

“Okay. Uh, we don’t have to sleep in the same bed from now on, do we?” Ilya said.

“No, not unless you’re in need of a cuddle.” Red said.

“No, I’m okay…” Ilya said.

“Okay. Then we’ll sleep in our own beds.” Red said.

“Alright. Should we go to bed now?” Ilya said.

“I think we should keep interacting with each other to get over the awkwardness.” Red said.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go watch TV again.” Ilya said.

Red nodded. This was new territory for them, so they had to figure out what to do after the life-changing incident. Acting normal again sounded like a good start.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night and Ilya was startled awake when he felt someone get into bed with him. He quickly looked and recognized Red in the moonlight coming in through the window. Red grunted quietly as he got comfy. Several moments later, Ilya chuckled as he realized he wasn’t going to get an explanation from Red.

“What are you doing?” Ilya asked.

“You may not be in need of a cuddle, but I am. This relationship goes both ways…literally. Now come here.” Red said.

Ilya laughed, then he sighed in resignation.

“Alright.” Ilya agreed; he moved closer to Red but then he felt a bit lost.

Red turned towards him and put his arm over him, so Ilya laid down and got settled. It was very unusual to be held by Red, but the human contact felt nice. Ilya supposed he _was_ actually in need of a cuddle after all. Red smiled as he felt Ilya timidly put his arm around him in return. They were face to face.

“Thanks, Ilya.” Red said quietly.

“Stop thanking me, Red.” Ilya said.

“I’m a cuddly person. I needed this.” Red said as an explanation.

“I know. Go to sleep.” Ilya said softly.

Red smiled and closed his eyes; they eventually drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Red awoke to Ilya spooning him, holding him tightly from behind. He relaxed and enjoyed the surprising cuddliness from his friend. After a while, he felt Ilya’s erection against his butt. Red found it exciting. In his sleep, Ilya instinctively pressed against his butt, seeking stimulation. Red gently started turning around, and Ilya woke up and became embarrassed; he pulled away.

“Sorry.” Ilya said.

“Shh. Let me take care of this for you…” Red said quietly as he lightly stroked Ilya’s erection overtop the soft material of his boxers.

Ilya laid back, relaxing onto the pillow and surrendering to Red’s seductive touch. Red put his fingers under Ilya’s waistband and received a nod to continue, so he pulled the waistband down. Ilya lifted up and let Red pull his boxers down further, then Red studied his erection.

“My turn to try this.” Red said, then he bent down and put his mouth over Ilya’s cock.

“ _Ohh_.” Ilya responded.

Red was intrigued by the taste of him, the feel of him, the way he breathed heavier in response. He started to really get into it; he took Ilya as deep into his mouth as he could, and used his hand to pump him at his base. He moved up and down, and Ilya moaned, rewarding Red for his efforts. Ilya was in disbelief, both about Red doing this for him, and how good he was at it. Red was a natural, it seemed; very intuitive. He knew what felt good and he gave it to him.

“Red…oh fuck…please keep going…” Ilya said quietly.

Red gladly obliged. He even experimented with a bit of sucking, which drove Ilya crazy. Ilya squirmed and bucked his hips. As Ilya breathed heavier and put his hand on Red’s head, Red moved his hand and mouth faster over his cock, bringing him closer to the edge. Red discovered that Ilya was releasing pre-ejaculate fluid, so he interestedly licked it. Ilya was surprised to feel Red lapping at his tip, but he loved the sensation.

“Red, I’m…gonna come…” Ilya said intensely.

Red was excited; he put his mouth over Ilya’s cock again and quickened his pace. He wanted to feel it and taste it when it happened. Red was concentrating on the rhythm, then he heard Ilya moan weakly, and he felt the subtle throbbing of Ilya’s cock. Next thing he knew, his mouth was filled by several spurts of semen. Red instinctively swallowed it. When there was nothing left and Ilya caught his breath, Red gently released him and looked at his face. Ilya stared dazedly at him.

“I enjoyed that.” Red said.

“So did I.” Ilya said, smirking.

“I can tell.” Red said.

“What can I do in return?” Ilya asked.

“Nothing at the moment. Shall we have pancakes?” Red said.

Ilya chuckled amusedly.

“Sure. Let’s have pancakes.” Ilya said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red and Ilya exchanged sexual favours with even more frequency as they became more comfortable with the idea. They also shared more cuddles and talked about what they like sexually. They grew even closer during their weeks in Puerto Rico. When it came time to go their separate ways for a while, their intimate bond made it harder to say goodbye. They stood in an alleyway to have a private moment before parting ways.

“I’m going to miss you, you asshole. You made me softhearted.” Ilya complained, wiping a tear from his eye.

Red smirked but his eyes watered, too.

“Sorry. You did the same to me, though. Maybe we shouldn’t have…” Red said.

“No, don’t regret it. It gave us what we needed, and brought us closer. No regrets.” Ilya said.

Red nodded earnestly.

“I have to go.” Ilya said.

Red’s heart wrenched; he always worried he might never see his friend again, but now it was even worse.

“See you in six months. Singapore. Be there.” Ilya said.

“Right. I love you, you know.” Red said, in case this was his only chance.

“I know, Red. I love you too.” Ilya said.

They hugged each other tightly, then Ilya quickly disappeared around the corner and into the crowded sidewalk. Red took a deep breath and left the alleyway. He found one of his associate’s people and they drove to a private airfield where Red got on a plane heading for Florida.

**:::: Six Months Later ::::**

Red nervously waited in his swanky hotel suite. He’d arrived in Singapore a couple days early, which he regretted; he’d had more time to worry about Ilya not showing up. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the suite door unlock, and it opened. Ilya stepped in and grinned.

Ilya was immensely relieved he wasn’t greeted by an empty suite; instead, he was greeted by his dear friend, who came over to him and hugged him.

“How are you, my dear Ilya? God, I’ve missed you.” Red said, holding him tightly.

“I’m well, don’t worry, except I’ve missed you terribly. I worried you might’ve made the reservation but that you wouldn’t be able to show up.” Ilya said.

They looked at one another; they hadn’t changed much at all, despite the stress of being on the run.

“I was worried you weren’t going to make it either.” Red said.

“How are you? Are you okay, Red?” Ilya said protectively.

“I’m fine.” Red chuckled.

“Good.” Ilya said.

They stared at each other for several moments.

“Are you feeling horny?” Ilya asked suggestively.

“Yes.” Red breathed, then he started undoing Ilya’s belt buckle.

Ilya surprised Red by leaning in and kissing his neck; it made Red weak, not to mention completely distracted. He lost track of where he was in the belt-undoing task, so he just put his hands on Ilya’s waist.

“Do you like that?” Ilya asked quietly in his ear.

“Mm. It feels wonderful…” Red said dreamily, then his friend returned to passionately kissing his neck, giving him goosebumps.

Red became more aroused, so he was determined to get Ilya out of his clothes. He pulled impatiently at his waistband.

“Take your clothes off.” Red demanded.

Ilya smirked and started undressing; Red worked on stripping off his suit, piece by piece. Ilya was naked before Red was, so he helped get the clothes off of Red until he was finally nude.

“Get on the bed.” Ilya instructed.

Red did as he was told; he laid back and Ilya surprised him yet again by bending down and taking him into his mouth. Ilya seemed more adventurous this time, and Red was certainly pleased with this new development. Ilya was thrilled when he felt Red’s fingers go into his hair and lightly grasp it. He heard Red moan loudly when he sucked him hard.

“Oh my _god_ …Ilya, what’s gotten into you?” Red said; he was impressed and shocked.

“Mmm.” Ilya responded.

Ilya was extremely aroused, and now Red was too, so he stopped.

“I want to go further, Red, if you want to. I was hoping I could try…fucking you…in your…” Ilya said, then he trailed off as he was too shy to say it.

The look on Red’s face was priceless. He was astonished, with his eyebrows up and his eyes wide, but he subtly nodded.

“Are you sure? I’ll use a condom and lots of lube.” Ilya said.

“I’m sure. I’m open to new experiences, you know that.” Red said.

Red was still in shock as he watched Ilya retrieve a condom and some lube from his suitcase. He felt somewhat nervous, but he was excited to try it. He watched Ilya put the condom on and slather extra lubricant over his cock. Red became very eager.

“What do I do?” Red asked.

“I’d like you to be on all fours, Red. You can jerk off while we do it.” Ilya said. 

Red turned around to face the headboard and then he glanced back at Ilya.

“Did you research gay porn or something?” Red asked comically.

“Maybe. Now just relax. I’ll be gentle.” Ilya said.

Ilya felt bad when he accidentally startled Red; the lube was cold. He lightly kept his tip there, in position.

“Sorry.” Ilya said.

“It’s alright, it’s warming up already…ooh…” Red said as he felt Ilya nudge him.

“How’s that?” Ilya asked.

“Good. I’m ready…” Red said.

Ilya very carefully pressed forward, gliding into Red just a little bit. He felt Red tighten and squeeze his cock several times, but then he stayed relaxed. Red was becoming more comfortable now that the lube wasn’t cold and he was getting the hang of relaxing.

“You okay?” Ilya asked.

“Yeah, it’s…mmm. I’m getting turned on.” Red said as he felt Ilya gently nudging, slipping in and out.

“Mm. Good.” Ilya said breathily.

Red was getting used to this, until of course Ilya gave him deeper thrusts, then he tensed up again. He managed to go back to relaxing, and he held onto the headboard with one hand as he started masturbating with his other. Red felt a strange sensation and he clutched the headboard and groaned. Ilya paused out of concern.

“In your research…did you come across anything about a male g-spot?” Red asked.

Ilya stifled a laugh; he was amused but also thrilled that he seemed to have found the sweet spot.

“It’s your prostate, Red.” Ilya said.

“Oh. Seriously?” Red said.

“Yes, Red.” Ilya said.

“Okay.” Red said, then they continued.

Ilya smirked slightly but then he concentrated on finding the most pleasurable rhythm for both of them. He gave Red shallower thrusts to stimulate his ‘male g-spot’, and he felt Red tightly pumping just past the head of his cock, causing intense pleasure. He’d found the perfect rhythm. Red was distracted by the feel of Ilya’s cock slipping in and out, and that weird, powerful pleasure from his prostate. However, he resumed stroking himself and it drove him closer to the peak. Red was excited to feel Ilya thrust faster, and to hear him breathing harshly behind him.

Ilya enjoyed listening to Red’s heavy breathing and groaning; he could tell Red was getting closer to coming, so he allowed himself to get closer, too. Red was feeling the orgasmic pleasure as Ilya continued rubbing and pressing that sweet spot inside him, plus he was quickly pumping his cock, just under the head of it. Red was overwhelmed a few moments later; he groaned breathily and slumped forward, holding onto the headboard for dear life. He spurted powerfully, all over the bed, a pillow and even the headboard. Ilya was excited and gratified by Red’s orgasm, and he felt him tense up on his cock; it pushed him over the edge and he started coming. He exhaled harshly, then he bucked his hips gently as he filled the condom.

As their bodies relaxed, Ilya caught his breath and very gently withdrew from Red. He took the condom off and disposed of it while Red stayed still.

“Are you alright, Red?” Ilya asked.

“I made a mess everywhere. I should’ve worn a condom or something.” Red said.

Ilya chuckled, and Red turned around to look at him; Red was flustered.

“It’s fine. We’ll ask for fresh bedding.” Ilya said.

“…How embarrassing. I’ll clean it up myself, the best I can.” Red said.

“Okay. We can always huddle together on the other side of the bed tonight.” Ilya said.

“You’re consenting to cuddles?” Red asked playfully.

“Yes, I am.” Ilya said amusedly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Their time in Singapore was filled with experimentation and intimacy, then it came to an end again as they had to go on separate journeys. Red continued to build his empire and as he became more powerful and more secure, he was able to look after Ilya, too. Red’s protective reach helped Ilya stay safe and comfortable as he travelled, conducted secret investigations into people and remained hidden. They kept in touch whenever possible, but the ‘benefits’ in their friendship ceased. As the Concierge of Crime, Red had almost constant access to women, and Ilya seduced women using his charm and the wealth that Red provided. He found that younger women were all over him, wanting a sugar daddy, and he gladly obliged. As the years passed, Red and Ilya never spoke of their friends-with-benefits days; it was a long forgotten secret. But deep down, they both remembered it fondly. Perhaps one day, they’d do it again…

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Red/Ilya fic nobody asked for. lol
> 
> It's a prequel to On The Side, where Red refers to some sort of sexual exploits with Ilya in Puerto Rico and Singapore. This fic delves into what happened back then.


End file.
